At Last
by SixThings
Summary: Or, a tale of five ladies & four gentlemen, Or why daughters should always be chaperoned while out walking. Logical Darcy meets practical eldest daughter Miss Elizabeth Bennet when he comes reluctantly to Hertfordshire in support of a friend. Excerpt only. Story pulled as has been published.
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

Mr. Bennet sat in pride of place at the table enjoying his morning meal. His wife had adopted the fashion of having a tray brought to her room but Mr. Bennet would not permit his daughters such a luxury—or any unwed ladies in the house—and any that were out of the nursery joined him at the table.

The exquisitely beautiful second child of his was there picking at her food in an absent-minded way that was uncharacteristic of her. Jane was not one he often found lost in thought; she was so often social and helpful bustling about the house with an interest in lending a hand where she could, giving advice sweetly talking all the while.

He looked at Catherine, almost as beautiful as Jane, though in that current fashionable dark way—hair and eyes—that seemed to have the poets so enthralled. She was his tallest, willowy and graceful, and she knew the powers of her beauty and form. Jane was fair, petite and blue-eyed, curvaceous where Catherine was thin. He had high hopes that both would be able to marry well and use their beauty to advantage. Mrs. Bennet was vocal about that fact on an almost daily basis and while her constant monologues about Jane and Catherine's beauty earning them their fortune irked him; he had to privately agree that it may well do just that. He had not put much money away for his five daughters in his early years to provide a better future for them than those monies settled on them by their mother's fortune so long ago. It was, perhaps, a little late now to be saving after twenty-four years of marriage.

Mary came in and greeted them with a slight hesitation as if she was still not sure she was part of the Bennet family despite nineteen years under the Longbourn roof. Mrs. Bennet was as vocal about this daughter as she was about the two beauties but outspoken in a negative way telling her how plain she was compared to her four sisters. Mr. Bennet studied her when she sat down. Mary was not as pretty as the others, perhaps plain, yes, but with regular features—she was certainly not ugly. Her mother's constant badgering meant she was more skittish in society as Mary doubted her own abilities which were not lacking, but when she did use them, Mary always was over-eager. She worked hard at her accomplishments and had been the most attentive pupil to Miss Simnel's instructions. She read everything put to her, tried harder at her embroidery, and worked longer at the pianoforte than the others. But still, the self-doubt that had been bred before the governess had come remained and was evident in any public displays: in her singing, musical performances, artwork or even just in her conversation.

Mary shared a room with Jane as they were closest in age. Jane's temperament meant she got along with all of her siblings but Mr. Bennet had no idea if Jane was closest to her next youngest sister Mary or if she preferred Lizzy.

His oldest child, Lizzy, had not appeared but that was not a surprise as she walked most mornings before breakfast. Whether his youngest, Lydia, appeared depended on whether she woke in time. His youngest was still in the nursery with his son though she begged to be free of its constraints—and of Miss Simnel's teachings—at the advanced age of fifteen. Mr. Bennet was giving her gradual degrees of freedom, one of these freedoms was permitting her to break her fast downstairs rather than have the governess wake her and to eat in the nursery. Lydia, however, seemed to have used the opportunity to sleep in the mornings and would wait until Miss Simnel would fetch her from her bed. She was not proving wise in the use of her freedom.

Mr. Bennet heard feet running down the corridor and assumed it was his son, Simon, came to say good morning before leaving on a morning walk of his own. Miss Simnel, the governess, insisted on regular exercise for her charges but Lydia rushed into the room and then stopped short with a squeak of shoe leather. Apparently she _had_ managed to rise this morning.

"Good morning, Papa!" She called and then took short mincing steps to the sideboard to fetch her plate of food.

"Good morning, Lydia," he called back. Her sisters shared their greetings as well and Catherine looked up with a little eagerness as Mary had sat next to Jane and they had their heads bowed quietly together. Lydia, however, ignored her next older sister and came to sit next to her father. She was the youngest daughter but the second tallest, fair haired and out-going but at fifteen it was as if she was still not quite used to her long limbs and moved a little awkwardly; she did not have the grace of movement that Catherine had and she was a little plump being especially fond of spending her pin money on sweets and not on ribbons as the others did. Lydia sometimes chided Jane as she knew Jane enjoyed treats from Mr. Bell's shop just as much as she did, nor was Jane a walker like Elizabeth or Catherine but somehow Jane never earned the appellation "plump" while Lydia did. It was most unfair.

"Papa," began Lydia looking at her father though sipping her tea as well.

"Yes?" He looked at her; a letter in front of him had not really held his interest anyways.

"The Meryton Assembly is coming up and I should like to be able to go and to dance!" She cried her eyes wide, her smile even wider.

"We have discussed your being out in social situations and you need to prove yourself," he answered and then looked away and down at that letter as if it was important.

"I came to breakfast," she pointed out.

"Barely. I am so far not impressed," he answered without looking up.

"I can do it, Papa, if it means I can go to the Assembly ball," she pleaded.

"I am not promising you that you can go and dance, either. I think the first step is for you to attend and prove that you can behave yourself when out in society." He looked up and furled his brow attempting to be stern. "To be a young lady and no longer a child."

"I am no longer a child!" Lydia pouted.

"Behave as a young lady and I will let you out of the nursery," said her father and he went back to his letter.

A breeze whipped through the open breakfast room door which Lydia had left open. It blew a letter which had been sitting next to his plate off of the table and onto the floor. Mr. Bennet's eyes followed it as it floated to the ground and he thought how much he did not wish to have to go to the bother of pushing back his chair to retrieve it.

"Good morning!" Sang a voice as his oldest child walked in on stocking feet and bent down to retrieve the missive for him. "It has started raining so if you did not get a walk in you are now confined to the house," explained Elizabeth wiggling her stockinged foot she then went and prepared a plate for herself. Her sisters all replied to her greetings though it was only Catherine who appeared disappointed by the news about the weather. Jane looked relieved to have an excuse not to go out. Mary looked happy to have an excuse to practice extra-long on the pianoforte.

"No running around outside playing stupid games with Simon!" Declared Lydia as she finished the last bite of her toast.

"Perhaps Miss Simnel will set you extra lessons then?" Teased Elizabeth. Lydia set a hand down heavily on the table in horror at the idea. She was chaffing to be out of the nursery and appealed regularly to her mother to let her out, but Mrs. Bennet, who adored her youngest daughter, had come to appreciate the alleviation of her motherly duties and dispersal of the interactions between her and her children a governess gave her. In the more than six years since Miss Simnel had come Mrs. Bennet had learned to enjoy having a break from her children and having another person to whisk them away or someone to send them to if they got out of hand. She was less likely to intervene if it meant her tranquility would be compromised.

"Perhaps you should return to the nursery now that you are done eating?" Prompted Mr. Bennet. After Lydia had departed he turned to his remaining children. "And what are your plans for today now that Lizzy has given us a report on the weather?"

"I was going to work on re-trimming a dress for the Assembly ball," answered Jane. It was an answer typical of her. She would not ask for a new gown for the dance but remake or re-trim an old one as much as Mrs. Bennet might insist she was worth the cost of a new one.

"I was to practice the pianoforte," said Mary.

"And I shall join her," declared Elizabeth, "since I cannot go out again."

"Catherine?" Mr. Bennet never addressed her as 'Kitty' as Mrs. Bennet often did.

"I have no idea," said the seventeen-year-old. "I cannot walk to town. I hate playing the pianoforte—I was never any good at it for all that Miss Simnel tried to teach me." She appealed to her sisters. "And I only prick my fingers if I sew, and then they bleed." She smiled faintly.

"It sounds like you are quite the lady of leisure," said her father and gathered up his letters to leave. "I hope you marry well that you never have to lift a finger."

* * *

It rained for two days which made some occupants happy and others pent up and frustrated.

Mr. Bennet adored both his oldest child and his youngest child—Elizabeth had been his favorite until his son was born and now that son edged out even Elizabeth in his affections—but both of them loved the outdoors. Simon the more so because he was an active boy of six who loved to run and climb and play when given the chance. Some days Mr. Bennet wondered what they would have done if Miss Simnel had not been forced on them by circumstances and Mrs. Bennet being confined to bed with Simon's pregnancy. When she came, Elizabeth had been beyond the age of a governess, Jane almost so, but all of the younger girls had most definitely benefited with a firm hand and instruction where Mrs. Bennet lacked either the skill or the interest and talent in such areas as music and art. Lessons on the pianoforte and in drawing had been given to the younger girls, lessons Elizabeth missed out on. She had learned to play the pianoforte because of a personal interest but her talent was all largely self-taught. Under Miss Simnel Mary's talent on the instrument had eclipsed Elizabeth's.

In some ways, Elizabeth was the most independent of his daughters and he wondered if that was due to not having a governess or to her ramblings around the neighborhood, an activity she indulged in daily and had done for years. Back when she was about the same age as Lydia was now she was just as awkward in her movements. She had sprouted in height suddenly, surprising him and Mrs. Bennet who was petite—Jane and Mary took after her—Elizabeth was above average in height and back then showed the same tendency towards plumpness as Lydia did now. Mrs. Bennet had encouraged her greatly to walk and the change had been profound. She had slimmed down, shedding any vestige of fat and revealing a curvaceous woman's body underneath. Now at twenty-three she maintained that well-balanced and sophisticated form with her daily walks and in playing with her young brother.

Simon's energy was such that even though Miss Simnel was able to mostly keep Lydia in line and at one time had Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia in the nursery she found an entire day with Simon Bennet was always a long one especially if he did not get to go outside for exercise. Elizabeth often attempted to stop by to offer some relief to the governess. It was an inclination none of the other Bennet sisters had though perhaps Lydia did not mind her younger sibling as much as she let on.

On this rainy day the three of them were given leave by Miss Simnel to play at soldiers in the nursery.

"Lizzy, you will be on my side and Lydia will be over there; she can be the French," declared Simon.

"I am always the French!" Cried Lydia throwing her hands up in the air.

"Someone has to be the French," protested Simon.

"I will be Bonaparte's forces this time," offered Elizabeth.

"I am in charge. It is my game," said Simon. "I think Lydia should be the French," he crossed his hands over his chest.

Elizabeth stepped out of her assigned role to look at Simon but before she could admonish him about his attitude an ever-watchful Miss Simnel called from across the room. "I do not recall, Master Simon, your ever having taken on the role of the French before. I think it should be a good day to try."

"I do not want to be the bad French," he protested flinging his arms down.

"You just said someone has to be the French, you should take turns, you know," continued Miss Simnel. Lydia who so often got caught at the other end of the fight with Simon's play, smiled at the governess. Miss Simnel stood and walked across the nursey floor.

She had regular features and could display a cheerful smile. She had come to them at the young age of twenty and taken on the responsibilities of four girls as her first post and stayed on to see those girls blossom and leave the nursery. She and Elizabeth were close in age but had never developed a friendship nor did they have that loving relationship that Rosamond Simnel shared to varying degrees with all of the other Bennet daughters. Elizabeth had never been her charge and their paths crossed only because of Elizabeth's visit to the last two siblings ensconced in the nursery. Miss Simnel had become a governess the way most ladies became a governess, she had a miniscule dowry and found no one to marry. Her only remarkable feature were her brilliant green eyes.

Eventually Simon was ordered to be the French as he held his ground protesting that _he_ could not ever play such a role. The battle, with small thin and flexible sticks he had collected from the gardens was over quickly as the sticks never lasted long in their fights, particularly in his enthusiasm for play. The three Bennet siblings ended up laughing after it was over, particularly Simon and Lydia, as Elizabeth bent to pick up all of the broken twigs.

Mr. Bennet came in to look at them. "Hard at your lessons I see?" He laughed.

"We were having a break!" Protested Lydia who jumped to her feet embarrassed to be caught wrestling on the floor with her little brother.

"We played soldiers!" Called Simon who nimbly rose and ran to his father.

"I see, though I thought soldiers used guns do they wrestle as well?" Asked Mr. Bennet.

"Here are our guns, sir," and Elizabeth showed her father the broken twigs.

"Ah. A good day then my lady, to play at soldiers. Had lessons too though?" He prompted and looked at Miss Simnel.

"Yes," answered the governess who had risen to come stand by her charges.

"Good," said Mr. Bennet. He smiled down at Simon. "Carry on then."

* * *

The rain let up after two days. It meant those who felt confined to the house could get outside. It also meant that visitors were able to come calling. About a mile away from Longbourn was situated the village of Meryton and therein lived Mrs. Philips, sister to Mrs. Bennet. The Bennet daughters often called on their aunt as her house was an excellent destination on a day when there was nothing else to do. She had no children of her own and always welcomed visitors. Today, however, _she_ called on her sister to bring news.

"Netherfield Park is let at last!" Exclaimed Mrs. Philips even before she had received her tea cup.

"Really?" Cried Mrs. Bennet. "It has been five or six years that it has stood empty!"

"Surely not that long, Mamma," said Elizabeth.

"Sir John Mandeville moved away years and years ago, Lizzy," said her mother, "after his grandson died in the war."

"At the Trafalgar action," said Jane, "that was seven years ago this month."

"Years!" Emphasized Mrs. Bennet.

"But he did not move to London right away," said Elizabeth. "Sir Mandeville moved permanently to his London house the same year there was that fire in the chimney at the great house at Stokes that forced the family to flee. Remember, it was the same summer Mr. Parry wrote all that mawkish poetry to Jane." Jane Bennet blushed and turned her head away.

"I could not have borne to have her so far away as Ashworth!" Cried Mrs. Bennet, "ten miles away, to have a daughter so far would have been unbearable!"

"Well, Ma'am, such is the cost of marrying them off. Some of them may end up even farther away," said Elizabeth.

"Mr. Parry has completed the mourning period for his wife," said Aunt Philips. "Perhaps he may wish to marry again."

"What was it that took her?" Asked Mrs. Bennet.

"A cold," said Mrs. Philips.

"People do not die of little, trifling colds," exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"And yet it was said she caught a cold before Christmas last year and did not rise again from her bed!" Stated Mrs. Philips and sipped again at her tea.

"It is a shame the family no longer comes down to the house at Stokes—such a loss to the neighborhood," said Mrs. Bennet redirecting the conversation.

"The daughters were all older than us," remarked Jane. "We did not really know them."

"It is not as if we ever moved in the same circles, Mamma. They came up from London with a great house party of guests but never thought to invite us," explained Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet said nothing to this all too accurate observation.

"I wonder if there was not as much money in the family as any of us thought despite that grand estate?" Remarked Aunt Philips.

"I barely remember the fire," said Catherine who had sat and merely listened up to this point.

"I wonder that they have not repaired the fire damage," mused Mrs. Philips still wondering about money.

"Such things are costly. I suppose Aunt Philips has the measure of it and the Osmont family does not have as much money as we all suppose," said Elizabeth.

"They only have three daughters to marry off, not five," said Mrs. Bennet.

"And I heard tell one did marry eventually and marry well," said Mrs. Philips. "But I do not know what happened to the others. There was some talk that one was a little odd—the youngest one, Iola—that they would have been happy to have any man take her off their hands. Perhaps she was quite ugly."

"Their dowries are no doubt better than ours," remarked Catherine. Mrs. Bennet glared at her daughter to silence her. Not that they did not all know the situation for the Bennet daughters. Mrs. Bennet had brought five thousand to the marriage which had been settled on the daughters but that only amounted to one thousand each. Mr. Bennet had done nothing to augment that amount and, until Simon had been born, Longbourn estate itself had been entailed to a distant cousin. Now, at least, that six year old boy's existence guaranteed the future health and welfare of his older sisters and his mother.

"It is interesting so many of our estates around here have been empty," remarked Jane.

"It is a sad thing for our neighborhood society," agreed her mother.

"Netherfield Park has been unoccupied for four years," said Elizabeth.

"And they never get anyone to let Purvis Lodge for longer than six months at a time and really such unacceptable families," said Mrs. Bennet uncharitably.

"You just mean there are no eligible gentlemen," remarked Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" Scolded Jane and Elizabeth had the grace to look sheepish.

"But you said Netherfield Park has been let?" Mrs. Bennet suddenly recalled what had set in motion the entire conversation.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Mrs. Philips. "And it has been taken by a young man. By all reports he is single, from a family up north and most eligible!"

"What excellent news!" Mrs. Bennet turned to look at the three daughters assembled before her—Mary was practicing on her instrument. "And how soon before he takes possession?"

"According to Mrs. Morris, who came to call first thing this morning, he is to come as soon as they can affect a few repairs. Mr. Morris told him about our up-coming assembly and Mr. Bingley—that is his name, Mr. Charles Bingley—said he should like to attend if he could," exclaimed Mrs. Philips.

"What a fine thing for you girls!" Cried Mrs. Bennet. "Dancing is always the best way to fall in love. And then falling in love leads to marriage."

"You certainly have high expectations for Mr. Bingley," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth—when you have five daughters to marry off I challenge _you_ to be less excited at the prospect of an eligible young man moving into the neighborhood," answered her mother looking over at her with a frown.

"I doubt, Ma'am, that I shall _ever_ have five daughters," and she looked not at her mother but at the wall opposite. Jane, who was seated next to her, put a hand out surreptitiously to Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth did not always agree and Elizabeth at twenty-three and unmarried often clashed with her mother about her unmarried state. In many ways, Mrs. Bennet had given over finding a husband for Elizabeth and concentrated on marrying off the remaining four daughters.

"Jane! You must have a new dress for the Assembly ball," declared her mother.

"But I am almost done re-trimming my yellow dress," protested Jane.

"I should love a new dress," offered Catherine.

"And so you shall have one too," said her mother. "Go and fetch Mary, my love, she should hear this news as well," and while Catherine ran off to fetch her sister, Mrs. Bennet turned back to cajole Jane into agreeing to a new dress.

"What about Lizzy?" Asked Jane.

"I do not need a new dress, besides; I wonder if Miss Simnel should not like to attend the dance. I suspect her curate might ride over from Stevenage," answered Elizabeth.

"I am not at all sure I want to encourage that connection," said Mrs. Bennet. "What if they marry?"

"You should lose your governess and need to take over the responsibilities of raising your children yourself," said Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" Scolded Jane.

"Elizabeth!" Scolded Mrs. Philips.

"I apologize, Mamma," said Elizabeth but she did not sound contrite at all.

Catherine returned with Mary and plans were made for a trip to the dressmaker, Mrs. Heard, the next morning. Elizabeth excused herself and ran up to the nursery. She found it empty, however, so would need to intercept Miss Simnel about her desire to attend the assembly ball at a later time.


	2. The Assembly

**The Assembly**

Mr. Bingley moved into the neighborhood and all the gentlemen, especially all the fathers with daughters, called on him. Mr. Bennet was berated continuously by his wife and daughters to describe the young man but he was not in the habit of describing male beauty so was hard pressed to find anything to truly say about Mr. Bingley beyond the fact that he was a young, pleasant and agreeable man. Lady Lucas, their neighbor, said that her husband, Sir William Lucas, had been delighted with him. He was young, wonderfully handsome, quite a congenial fellow and meant to bring a large party to the Assembly. Mrs. Bennet entertained high hopes as to his falling in love with one of her daughters.

He was so much sought after that he, perhaps, had far too many return visits to place. While he dutifully called on Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley did not meet any of the daughters nor did the Bennet girls get the opportunity to see him up close. They at least spied on him from an upper window when he came to call on their father and determined he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dine, however, was declined as Mr. Bingley indicated he had to go down to London. Mrs. Bennet wondered at this sudden flight so soon after his arrival and worried he would never settle at Netherfield and be like all those tenants at Purvis Lodge who barely set foot there and one had just learned their names when they took their furniture and moved on. It was learned that this trip to London was to gather a house party, of sorts, which he was to bring to the Assembly ball. Rumors circulated that there were to be twelve ladies and seven gentlemen but Elizabeth tempered that as mere speculation as any house party strives for even numbers of ladies and gentlemen. She had learned by hearing over the years—but at a distance—about the summer house parties at Stokes.

Lydia was wild to go to the Assembly. Her attendance at breakfast in the morning improved but Mr. Bennet expressed no opinion as to her status in his eyes whenever he was applied to. He merely noted she was 'improving' but would not venture to say whether he was considering letting her go and dance. Lydia regularly appealed to Mrs. Bennet for her support but while her mother gave her a sympathetic ear, Mrs. Bennet was far more interested in ensuring Jane, Mary and Catherine meet Mr. Bingley and was involved in thoughts of what it would meant to have a daughter settled at Netherfield Hall than in seeing Lydia go.

Jane lent Lydia a sympathetic ear, but she was always kind and took time out of her day for any of her sisters. One ally Lydia did not consider was her oldest sister, Elizabeth. She and Elizabeth were of dissimilar temperaments and did not often seek each other out, but Elizabeth felt that Mr. Bennet was, perhaps, being a bit unfair in not offering _any_ opinion on the likelihood of Lydia's being able to go to the Assembly. Since Elizabeth often ran into Lydia when outdoors with Miss Simnel and Simon for daily exercise it became a common occurrence to discuss the chances that she would get to go. The morning of the Assembly there still was no decision.

"I fear he is being too hard on you this time," said Elizabeth. She doubted Lydia caught the emphasis on the 'this time.'

"Even Miss Simnel is going," pouted Lydia. They were walking behind Miss Simnel and Simon, the latter had, as was his habit, a collection of sticks in one hand and he was bounding about the governess' feet talking, no doubt, of battles and soldiers.

"Miss Simnel is a grown lady who is twenty-seven and had her come-out," pointed out Elizabeth.

"I cannot believe she got to go to London for a Season," Lydia's tone was still peevish. "Even _you_ had a Season and it did neither of you any good. No husband."

"With some young ladies it takes a second or a third try," said Elizabeth faintly as she watched Simon race to pick up a rather long stick which the governess rejected.

"I shall get a husband on the first try," said Lydia.

"First try at what?" Asked Elizabeth. "At going out into society, at a ball or at a Season in London?"

"At some gentleman being interested in me," said Lydia.

"You have much to learn, Lydia, if you will take the first interested gentleman. I pray that you will not," said Elizabeth.

"I don't want to end up an old maid like you and Jane," she said.

"Jane is only twenty-one. That is hardly an old maid. I may be past my dancing days soon, however," admitted Elizabeth.

"You and Charlotte!" Cried Lydia. "And yet Charlotte keeps trying and she is way older than you," finished Lydia.

"Poor Charlotte has, perhaps, more of a need to marry to secure her future. Sir William has four sons to provide for. He is best off if he can marry his daughters to wealthy men and not worry about providing for them."

"Why is that different?" Asked Lydia.

"There is only one son here, Simon; if we did not marry we could live cheaply on his good will," answered Elizabeth and she looked kindly at her youngest sister.

"We would still be old maids," and Lydia and made a face.

"Yes."

"Best if we married," said Lydia.

"Perhaps you are right," said Elizabeth and they continued trailing after Miss Simnel and Simon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Dear Readers: I am excited to share that  At Last is available for pre-order on Amazon and will be released on _ **Tuesday, October 3, 2017**_. Search for At Last: a Pride and Prejudice Variation by Anne Morris. This story will no longer be available to be read here.


End file.
